


If you’re gonna try and walk on water, make sure you wear comfortable shoes

by lover_44



Series: The Middle Cyclone [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: BelikovOtp, I am so, M/M, so sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Belikov. You should have it. It suits you a lot better, really. It’s such a nonsense that my name is even considered! I can never fight like you do…at least not like you did in John Carter.” There. There it was. Ben had said everything that it had been trying to explode from inside him since he had seen the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you’re gonna try and walk on water, make sure you wear comfortable shoes

**Author's Note:**

> A big "thank you" to the person who was my
> 
> [beta](http://our-dean-who-art-so-awesome.tumblr.com/)
> 
> on this. She is a sweetheart, really.  
> Also, the title belongs to Alex Turner's song "Piledrive Waltz".

 

 

 

Now Ben was nervous. When he was invited to the London Premiere of John Carter, he thought it was a stupid idea to go. Until he saw the movie, and then everything changed. He was wearing his best suit and smile. Although his heart was beating as fast as a racing horse, he was now pretty sure of what he had to do. Not  had, wanted to do. He went to the after party, and when he was about to give up and just go home to sulk on his perfectly comfortable sofa instead of a bar stool, he saw him , looking like he was hiding in a corner. Ben downed whatever was left on his glass, thinking that some Scottish courage could only do him good, adjusted his suit and calmly went to the corner.   
  
“Taylor...hi.” He said, silently thanking the fact that the music wasn’t so loud and he didn’t have to scream.  


 

 

 

 

“Oh...Ben...hi.” Said Taylor, a little surprised by the other being there and talking to him.  


“Huum...well…I saw the movie.” Ben blurted out, blushing a little and ducking his head, feeling stupid and thirteen all over again, just like when he met Marcus.  


 

 

 

“Oh?” Taylor said, surprised and somewhat confused. “Was it any good?” He smiled lightly, a little sad, maybe.  


“It’s amazing,” Ben smiled back. “I’ve always been a fan of Edgar Burroughs and you…you were just amazing.”   


Taylor, still confused, just shrugged his shoulders and smiled “Thank you…look, I should…get back,I guess.” He looked at the party, realizing he really didn’t want to return.  


Ben, in a fit of courage and craziness, caught Taylor’s wrist and held him in place. “Wait! Dimitri. You should have it.”  


“What?” Taylor said in a kind of hushed whisper, looking at Ben with big eyes.  


“Belikov. You should have it. It suits you a lot better, really. It’s such a nonsense that my name is even considered! I can never fight like you do…at least not like you did in John Carter.” There. There it was. Ben had said everything that it had been trying to explode from inside him since he had seen the movie.   


Taylor ducked his head, hiding the feelings that were probably passing across his face in that moment. He was never good at hiding his emotions, and it was probably because of this fact that being an actor was such a bad choice for him. But this subject, this Dimitri Belikov subject, was like hitting him straight through his stomach. It was a stupid fight…it wasn’t even a fight, actually. It was hard to take it, nevertheless. He took a deep breath and looked at Ben, seeing the sincerity and some kind of fear there.  


“You’re…serious?” Taylor asked.  


“Yes! Of course! Taylor you are…you!” Ben, realizing that he was still holding Taylor’s wrist, finally let go and sighed. “I’m sorry, I think I should go. Maybe all that Scottish courage wasn’t so good after all.” He smiled sadly.  
Taylor looked at the party again, where there were all of the people to whom he had to prove himself, to whom he had to smile and make believe he was a good actor even thought he was wearing his fucking heart on his sleeve. And then there was Ben. Someone he didn’t even know all that well, someone with whom he was supposed to fight,, but was here, being nice to him, and not even expecting anything. And Taylor was tired.   


“Wait!” Taylor said, holding Ben’s wrist just like he had held his.  


Ben looked at him, waiting. “Yes, Taylor?”  


“What do you think about….some coffee? You could cure your courage and I could cure my….well, everything, I guess.” Taylor smiled, waiting as well.  


Ben looked at him, still waiting. Maybe for some divine sign that him and Taylor should fight. There was none. Absolutely none. He smiled back.  “Yes, of course.”  


“Ok. Yes.” Taylor said, scratching his chin with his free hand, thinking “I think you should lead the way, though, since you…live here. In London” He laughed a little, feeling stupid.   


 

Ben laughed as well, already thinking about all of the good places that were still open at this hour, already talking and walking, waiting for Taylor to follow him. The amazing thing, Taylor thought, was that even if they ended up at some crappy place called The Heartbreak Hotel where the waitresses were even crappier and the food wasn’t that great, something in him was saying it would all be worth it.  
  



End file.
